


A Taste of Christmas

by zebraljb



Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Married Couple, Tailor Harry Hart, doctor Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy is a doctor. He's smart. He's clever.  He wants to cook Christmas dinner.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050998
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	A Taste of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - family Christmas dinner
> 
> universe - I have missed the "Dr. Eggsy" universe more than I knew.

“I want to cook dinner.”

“That is absolutely ghastly,” Harry replies, frowning at the magazine in his lap.

“What?” Eggsy whispers.

“What?” Harry echoes, looking up at his husband. The handsome face is drooping with disappointment. “I’m sorry, darling. I was talking to this horrid plaid, not to you. I beg your pardon…what did you say?”

“I said I want to cook dinner.” Eggsy looks a bit happier.

“Well, I thought we’d agreed on Chinese, but if you wish to cook, I will not stop you.” Harry leans over and gives him a kiss before returning to his magazine. “How they expect a man to SELL such a thing, I will never know. These publications are rubbish.” He closes the magazine with a slap.

“Not tonight, Harry,” Eggsy says. “Sorry. I wasn’t clear. On Christmas. I wish to cook.”

“On Christmas?”

“Yes.” Eggsy smiles hopefully. “The whole thing. Turkey, potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, Brussel sprouts. Mum can do the Christmas pudding…I know I can’t touch hers.”

“Well.” Harry thinks for a moment, trying to find the right thing to say. “What brought this on?”

“I’m off the week before Christmas, you know that,” Eggsy begins.

“Yes, I know, and I’m not quite sure where you got the magic wand to make it happen.”

“I know,” Eggsy says gleefully. “Still pretty surprised myself. It helps that we hired three new doctors, I’ve been working my arse off for months, and that Richard is a good bloke.”

“Yes. Of course. Richard is amazing,” Harry says through clenched teeth.

“Oh, Harry, babe, you still jealous of him?” Suddenly Harry’s lap is full of Eggsy and his delectable arse. “You know you’re the only man for me.” He takes Harry’s left hand and kisses the wedding ring.

“I am not jealous,” Harry lies. “Back to the issue at hand.”

“Right.” Eggsy wiggles a bit and gives Harry a cheeky wink. “I’m off so I’ll be able to plan and cook and all. Mum says she doesn’t mind cooking, but I think she deserves a Christmas off, you know? And I can do it all, I know I can. We have those fancy pots and pans that we rarely use…and I’ve been searching the internet for good recipes and hints. Thought maybe we could even invite Merlin…know he really doesn’t have any family to speak of.”

“While I think you are capable of just about anything, darling, are you sure you wish to do something like this for the first time on Christmas?” Harry tries to sound supportive. “Perhaps we could practice sometime in January, and then next year…”

“Next year I might have to work,” Eggsy points out. He leans back and pouts. “You don’t think I can do it.”

“Didn’t I just say I think you are very capable?” Harry leans forward to capture the pout but Eggsy slides off his lap.

“Yes, but I don’t think you mean it. Fine. I’ll tell Mum…”

“Oh, stop.” Harry turns a bit and is now on EGGSY’S lap. The position hurts his knees but the look of delight on Eggsy’s face is worth it. “If you want to do this, Eggsy, I will support you in any way I can.”

“Good. I’ll need you to help with things. Gravy and the like. And then when everyone’s gone…” Eggsy wiggles his eyebrows.

“Eggsy Unwin, if you make one comment about you injecting your gravy…”

Eggsy laughs and surges up to kiss him. 

“Good Lord.” Harry stares at the kitchen in shock. 

“Happy Christmas, love.” Eggsy smiles at him from amidst the stacks of cookware and ingredients.

Harry tightens the belt of his dressing gown and makes his way across the kitchen. “Happy Christmas, my husband.” He pulls Eggsy into his arms.

“Oi, I’m dirty,” he protests, but Harry embraces him anyway. “Figured I could get things started and then we can do gifts?”

“Dearest, you are, as always, the best gift I could receive.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mumbles, turning that adorable shade of pink. 

“Allow me to go change and I will assist you.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Just gonna do a few things. Won’t take but a mo,” Eggsy promises.

It’s almost two hours later that they finally sit down to open their small pile of gifts. Eggsy continues to send anxious looks in the direction of the kitchen. “Darling, please calm down,” Harry says, trying to be supportive. “Everything will be fine.”

“There’s just…a lot to do,” Eggsy says. “And I know I’m forgetting something.”

“Eggsy, you are one of the smartest men I have ever met. Look at everything you’ve had to memorize in medical school and…”

“It isn’t the same, Harry,” Eggsy snaps. He jumps up and leaves the living room. Harry sighs and starts gathering the wrapping paper from the floor. A pair of familiar slippers soon appears in front of him. “I’m sorry, babe.” Eggsy runs a hand through Harry’s hair. “That was horrible of me. Know you’re just trying to help.”

Harry kisses Eggsy’s palm. “You can do this. I know you can,” he says encouragingly. “Run upstairs and change out of your pajamas while I make a new pot of tea. I’ll change after that, and then we can attack this together. All right?”

“All right.” Eggsy helps Harry to his feet. “I meant what I said. Tonight after everyone’s gone…I’m going to unwrap my REAL present.” He cups Harry’s soft cock through his pajamas.

“I think you might just be too worn out, but I shall keep it wrapped for you.” Harry winces. “Christ, now you’ve got ME saying things like that.”

Eggsy chuckles and heads for the stairs.

“Darling, don’t you think…”

“Don’t!” Eggsy snaps. Harry takes one look at his face and steps back a few paces. “Just…don’t.” Eggsy holds up a hand. “Make yourself useful.”

“I’m trying.”

“Somewhere else,” Eggsy finishes.

“I…I could begin setting the table,” Harry suggests. 

“Yes. Yes. I can trust you to do that,” Eggsy says, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and leaving some sort of green stain. “You know what looks good. Make it beautiful.”

“Of course.” Harry tries not to be insulted. This creature, this Christmas monster…this is NOT his husband. In the past ninety minutes Harry has been growled at, snapped at, yelled at and given withering looks of disgust. “I will do my level best,” Harry says stiffly. He is a gentleman and will continue to act like one…even if his brilliant doctor husband is acting like a psychotic fool.

He goes to the corner cupboard and gets out their best china. He begins to lay out five places, making sure to line the silver up just so, occasionally polishing pieces that look dull. He then retrieves five red linen napkins and begins to fold them into attractive shapes. He’s always liked doing things like this.

He’s reaching into the cupboard for their special wine glasses when he hears a voice behind him say, “I’m horrible.”

Harry carefully places the glasses on the table before turning to his husband. “Horrible?”

“I am.” Eggsy leans in the doorway with an exhausted sigh. “I got all caught up in making the perfect Christmas dinner…and in turn I have been completely horrible to the best thing in my life. The best gift…the gift that keeps on giving.” Eggsy’s bottom lip actually trembles. “I’m so sorry, Harry. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Darling. Don’t cry.” Harry rushes over to hug him, ignoring the fact that he more than likely now has pieces of Christmas dinner on his cardigan. “There is nothing to forgive. I’ve been just as horrible when working toward a client’s deadline. You want everything to be nice…that is not a crime.”

“But I barked at you,” Eggsy sniffles. “I don’t treat you like that.”

“I believe YOU’VE made ME sit up and bark on a few special occasions,” Harry says with a wink. He earns a faint smile from his husband. “I knew that it wasn’t truly you under all of the attitude, I promise. You were just…intense.”

“I was an arse,” Eggsy corrects. “I’m sorry. I just…we didn’t have many special Christmases when I was growing up, even though Mum did her best. And now I can repay her, and I wanted it to be perfect.”

“Sweetheart, I cannot truly speak for your mother, but I’m fairly certain she is happy knowing YOU are happy, healthy, and loved. And she knows that because of you, she is now able to give Daisy a warm and loving home.”

“I love you, Harry.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s cardigan. When he pulls back he has a frown on his face. “And now your cardigan has snot on it…and flour…and maybe carrots?”

“I will finish here and go change,” Harry tells him. He kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “I am not a nurse, but may I be of assistance, Dr. Unwin?”

“You can sit in the kitchen and just be your beautiful self…that is quite inspirational,” Eggsy says. “And then I will go change and stop being an ogre.”

“But you’re MY ogre,” Harry says with a fond smile.

“Maybe tonight I can make you bark again?” Eggsy says hopefully.

“I look forward to it,” Harry tells him.

He’s not at all surprised later that night to have an exhausted young doctor asleep in his arms before either of them have removed their trousers.


End file.
